


Исповедь ванны

by sunny_krolock



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Banter, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их красота вечна и принадлежит мне безраздельно. Найдется ли в мире еще одна столь же везучая ванна, свободная от рамок скоротечной человеческой жизни?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исповедь ванны

О, знаете ли вы, как завораживающе выглядит бледная, чуть влажная от пара кожа, столетьями не знавшая ни ласкового рассветного солнышка, ни жарких полуденных лучей? 

Он ложится. Миг – и горячая вода обволакивает длинные ноги, узкие бедра, упругий живот, широкую, с крохотным шрамиком под ключицей грудь и наконец округлые плечи. Я касаюсь Герберта разогретой кипятком медью своего дна.  
Сто десять лет блаженства. Изо дня в день я нежу в объятьях сильные, будто мраморные тела моих хозяев. Их красота вечна и принадлежит мне безраздельно. Найдется ли в мире еще одна столь же везучая ванна, свободная от рамок скоротечной человеческой жизни? 

Граф, к моему сожалению, посещает меня гораздо реже, чем Герберт. Но что это за мужчина! Искусный дипломат и истинный джентльмен. Он даже губку сжимает так, что мне становится дурно и хочется раскалиться докрасна. Каково же счастливице Саре?

Кстати! Совсем недавно в нашу семью прибыло пополнение. И впервые за пятьдесят лет — девушка. Нет, мужские формы, особенно такие, как у моих хозяев, мне привычнее и милее, но какое блаженство я испытываю теперь, лаская своей тонкой позолотой бархатную женскую кожу! Сара упирается в мою стенку тонкими лопатками, вжимается мягкими ягодицами и, вытянув ножку, водит по ней губкой. От украшенного, будто подвязкой, пушистой мыльной пеной бедра до худенького оцарапанного колена, потом — чуть потянувшись вперед — по голени к стопе… И медленно обратно. Затем — вторую, затем скользит по руке к шейке, омывает маленькие груди, и губка скрывается под водой. О! Как же я ненавижу ее в такие моменты! Ее — Сару. За то, что привезла в замок свою мерзкую губку, которая касается каждой части тела, даже тех, к которым никогда не притрагивалась я. Нет, это не зависть. Это самая обычная неприглядная ревность. И ладно бы губка была одна! Так нет же, чтобы покорить сердце Сары, граф завел себе свою, большую и грубую. 

А недавно выяснилось, что новый любовник Герберта, Альфред, тоже приволок с собой губку, по слухам, подаренную Сарой! Это просто заговор! Я вне себя. Впрочем, я уже поняла, что Герберт станет моим тайным союзником в борьбе против губок. 

Около полуночи он заскучал без своей игрушки и пришел сюда. Альфред как раз заканчивал мыться. Губка, влажная, но нетронутая, лежала на моем краю. Герберт обомлел, увидев обнаженного мальчишку, рванулся вперед, отшвырнул губку прочь, будто та была серьезным препятствием на его пути… А дальше проскользил ладонями по напряженному, нескладному телу, уложил Альфреда в воду, сам устроился сверху, больно упершись в мое дно коленями, и так и замер. 

Дверь в мои апартаменты вдруг распахнулась, на пороге показался этот чудак, старый профессор. С минуту они разглядывали друг друга. Альфред все сильнее вжимался в меня, будто хотел полностью скрыться под водой. Герберт тяжело дышал. Профессор же разразился бранью и принялся грозить мальчишкам зонтиком. Изрядный, в общем, получился скандал.

Теперь ко мне ходят, как и положено, по одному. Вот снова слышу шаги. Сара сегодня уже была, Герберт был. Альфред теперь трижды подумает, прежде чем сюда явиться. Неужели граф?! Но нет, у графа голос ниже и моложе. Да и не имеет он привычки петь на латыни… И зонтика у него нет. О нет! За что мне такое оскорбление?!


End file.
